


Coming to Earth

by Rainwinggamer



Series: Leviathan from Hell [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angels, BAMF Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Caring Chloe Decker, Confused Chloe Decker, Demons, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gen, Good Parent Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Leviathans, Lucifer Morningstar has a kid, Lucifer Morningstar is a good dad, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Protective Chloe Decker, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Season 1 rewritten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwinggamer/pseuds/Rainwinggamer
Summary: Xemerian’s just starting to get used to living as a human, until shit happens.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Charlie Martin & Linda Martin & Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Amenadiel/Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar, Linda Martin & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Leviathan from Hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133294
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. A new Home

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for this big fucking project I’ve been working on.

Xemerian walked the cold dark corridors that was Hell, he frowned nervously at the distant roars and snarls from his fellow leviathans that resided in the deep pools of Tartarus. He always was extra careful when taking strolls outside of Lucifer’s personal territory, even after several hundred millennia the other residents of Hell still weren’t happy with Xemerian’s new status. Lord knows how many times they’ve tried to harm or take him away, thankfully Maze wasn’t too far behind to save him and Lucifer was quick to punish them. Xemerian knew that he’d be a lot safer if he’d just stay in the safe zone of the king’s personal lands but he was still a leviathan through and through and still had his leviathan urges. But Xemerian just had to do a few kills before his instincts were tamed. 

Xemerian squeaked in surprise when he almost bumped into someone he was not expecting to see. 

“D-Dorothy?!” And speaking of instincts the smaller leviathan immediately cowered down in fear. His pupil-less aquamarine eyes starred up at his half sister in fright. “Wh-What are you doing here?”

Dorothy swiveled her large head to look her younger half brother up and down with a unamused smirk. “Just scoping out the area.” She said cooly.

Xemerian raised his first pair of front talons to fiddle with before replying, “No offense, but aren’t you not allowed here after...” he trailed off remembering what his sister tried to do last century. She had ambushed Xemerian on one of his strolls and tried to sever his head. He remembered fighting his sister off as best as he could, if she succeeded then she’d have full control over him, mentally and physically. Lucifer though, had heard his distress cries and came to his rescue which resulted in a very furious Devil. 

“Can it!” She snarled aggressively. “Or I’ll do worst than what I tried to do last time!”

“Okay, okay! Just don’t hurt me.” Xemerian whimpered.

“As if! I’m not fucking stupid.” 

“Okay...well if you’re not...then I’m just gonna..” He slowly tiptoed his way around her with cautious eyes. Once he deemed he was safe from harm he vanished into a flurry of shadows.

One of the advantages that Xemerian had in his life was his ability to teleport by shadow. It was a skill all leviathans could do but was one they rarely mastered because they were typically ferocious beasts and the thought of fleeing was frowned upon. But not for him, he wasn’t a strong leviathan so escaping was his best chance for survival. Well, before he met Lucifer. He appeared in one of the many common rooms in Lucifer’s castle. Even though the Devil made strict efforts in being up to date on the recent fashion trends humans had on the surface, he made no attempt to update the place he lived. Xemerian, now in his human form brushed off the sulfur that would always stick to his clothes. As a leviathan the sulfur rarely bothered him because it would just fall straight off his fishlike body but now with the ability to turn human his skin and clothes would always collect it. It didn’t help that he had untamable black locks that seemed to collect the majority of it. 

“How’s it going feather duster?” The voice of Maze echoed around the large room. The demon held a amused smirk on her lips as her heals click clacked over to where he stood. “Didja collect all the dust bunnies?”

She ruffled his already messy hair causing a concerning amount of sulfur to pour out. Xemerian pushed her hand off him as he coughed and shook his head violently from the dust cloud. “Dammit Maze!” He frowned, waving the offending particles away from him. 

The demon held no expression of sympathy only pure amusement at the mini annoyance she caused him. “What?” She drawled out lazily. “Lucifer’s mommy is being boring again and you’re just too fun not to mess with.” 

“I’m glad my misery can give you such happiness.” The leviathan pouted, crossing his arms. 

Their small conversation was interrupted by the familiar sound of wings. Lucifer appeared before the two of them in a flash of bright light, his two giant white wings spread out behind him. “Maze, Xemi, I have some exciting news!” He said cheerfully.

The king of Hell folded his wings, making them disappear out of view, as he looked at the two standing people before him his eyes went to Xemerian and his already large smile grew. The fallen angel ruffled a hand into Xemerian’s head of hair making more sulfur fall out. “I see you’ve been collecting the dust, hmm Xem.”

The leviathan’s face heated up in embarrassment as he waved away the second cloud of particles. “Its not my fault.” he muttered.

Lucifer’s face softened and he wrapped an arm around Xemerian’s shoulder pulling him in close. “Of course it’s not my dear, it’s just a bit amusing that’s all.”

“More like hilarious.” Maze butt in.

Lucifer waved the demon off. “Don’t listen to her. You know demons, all yatter- yatter if you know what I mean.” He made the talking motion with his free hand and Xemerian snickered in amusement.

“Alright, enough making fun of the demon!” Maze spat moodily, not liking the teasing being directed at her. “Lucifer what’s this so called ‘exciting’ news?”

“Well,” Lucifer removed his arm from Xemerian and stepped back to once again look at both of them. “I have made the long thought out decision on finally leaving Hell for good!”

...

...

...

...

“ **WHAT!!** ”

**_(Lucifer theme plays)_**

“What the **fuck**?!” Maze bellowed out in full demonic fury, the sight of her true form flickering in and out of view. “What the hell do you mean you’re leaving for good!!!”

“I mean that I’m leaving for good.” Lucifer snapped, rolling his eyes. “And I don’t mean just me, Xem is leaving as well.” 

“Lucifer!!” Maze hollered.

As both demon and Devil argued Xemerian was left dumbfounded by this news. Leaving Hell for good? But where would they go, the only place they’d be able to live would be...earth.

“Wait, we’re leaving for the surface?” He suddenly voiced out.

Both adults halted their arguing and Lucifer took the opportunity to escape Maze’s wrath. He sauntered away from the fuming demon and back to the side of the young leviathan. “Why yes, my dear Xemerian. Where else would we go?”

“But what about..” Xemerian paused as the terrifying memories of being beaten and almost choked to death by a certain angel surfaced. He hugged his arms around himself as he remembered the overwhelming fear he felt the last time he was on earth. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the warm hand of Lucifer rest on his shoulder. He looked up and met the surprisingly serious expression on the angel’s face. 

“I swear on my life that will never ever happen again.” He said firmly, eyes flashing a dangerous red as he too remembered. 

“But, how?” Xemerian asked

“Remember when I was gone for that really long period of time.” 

“Yeah?” He answered, unsure where this was going.

Lucifer crossed his arms and gave a smug smirk. “Well, that was because my dear winged brother lost his precious little necklace and needed my help to find it. I did of course, but in exchange he can not drag me back to Hell against my freewill and neither for you.” 

Xemerian frowned, not completely convinced.

“Xem you know if there’s one redeeming quality about that bag of dicks is that he doesn’t break deals.”

The leviathan sighed, Lucifer had a point. 

“....Alright, I guess..”

“That’s the spirit!” Lucifer beamed giving Xemerian a light nudge.

“Fine!” Maze suddenly shouted interrupting the father and son moment. “But if you two knuckleheads are going to the surface I am too!”

Lucifer shrugged nonchalantly not seeing any problem in bringing the demon along. “Alright, if that’s what you truly desire.” 

The Devil then clapped his hands.

“Well it’s settled then! Okay, everyone pack your things we’re moving to earth!”

Xemerian waisted no second in zooming off to his room. Rummaging through his closet he pulled out a medium sized teal colored backpack and threw it onto his king sized bed. He then began putting in all the stuff he deemed valuable and couldn’t be left behind in the inferno. 

Flashlight? Check.

Demonblades? Check.

The angelblade that Lucifer gave him for some reason? Check.

Limited addition books? Check.

The last thing he put in his bag was an old stuffed toy that looked like a skeleton, ironically named Mr. Skeleton. Lucifer had made the toy after Xemerian’s traumatic experience the last time he was on earth and was a substitute for when the Devil wasn’t around to comfort him. He placed the toy gingerly into the bag and zipped it up to sling it over his shoulder. As he stood at his doorway he looked back at his soon to be abandoned room. He wasn’t exactly saddened about leaving Hell, honestly he’d like to never see it again, but it was this room and castle that held very precious memories for him. Like when Lucifer first brought him here, or when he first read him a bedtime story, or when he healed his injuries. Xemerian wiped his eyes, he refused to have any tears fall, he had to be strong now.

Xemerian stepped out of his room to meet back up with Lucifer and Maze. As he rounded the corner to see them he froze when he heard the last few words of their conversation.

“I want you to cut them off once we get there.” Lucifer said with a serious tone.

Maze shrugged, “Whatever. You’re the boss of your own limbs.”

As she walked away Xemerian felt his chest tighten in fear. There was no way Lucifer was going to do what he thought he was going to do. Right? 

“I mean it Maze. I want my bloody wings cut off once we land.”

The confirmation was too much and Xemerian really wished he hadn’t put Mr. Skeleton in his bag. With small sniffs he sat his rump onto the cold marble floor. _No, no, no, no._ Xemerian chanted in his head. _He couldn’t._

The leviathan was so stuck in his thoughts that he didn’t notice his cries had gotten louder alerting Lucifer. The king of Hell raced around the corner and immediately kneeled down to be at eye level with his suddenly saddened child. 

“Xem my dear, what on earth is wrong?” Lucifer’s eyes scanned the young boy for any possible wounds but found none which relieved him slightly. 

Xemerian sniffed, as he looked up at Lucifer, two fat tears fell from his aquamarine colored eyes and down his freckled cheeks. He was still hesitant on reaching out for comfort so he just leaned forward a little, but Lucifer got the memo and wrapped his long arms around him. Xemerian tensed as his tear covered face rested against Lucifer’s chest and wetted the fabric but the Devil made no complaint about it so Xemerian slowly relaxed into the embrace. Lucifer lightly stroked the leviathan’s back in a soothing motion he’d gotten used to doing around him. He had picked it up from one of his trips to earth as he witnessed a mother doing the same to her offspring. 

“Xemi, I know this is a hard change. But I promise you will be safe from any harm.” Lucifer said in a soft tone. 

“No, no no,” Xemerian whimpered shaking his teary eyed face. “N-Not that.”

Lucifer furrowed his eyebrows as he looked down at him. “Then what is troubling you, my dear?”

“I don’t want you to cut off your wings!” Xemerian wailed, letting more tears fall. 

Lucifer leaned back to look at him with an expression of pure surprise before softening and pulling the leviathan in even closer. “This is a lot for you to understand but you have to believe me that getting rid of my wings is for the best.”

“But why?”

“Because I’m tired of being a part of my father’s plan. Getting rid of these bloody limbs will show that bastard I want nothing more to do with him.” 

Xemerian frowned, ever since he started living with Lucifer the biggest change for him was being allowed to say his opinion. It was very strange, no one ever wanted his opinion and if he ever tried to voice it he’d most likely get punished. But it was at this moment that Xemerian had a strong opinion. He really didn’t think that was a good idea. Mutilating yourself to get back at someone seemed to be more harmful to yourself than the person you’re trying to get back at. But old habits are harder to break and Xemerian kept his mouth shut. 

“Do I have to see it?” He asked instead.

“Of course not!” Lucifer said appalled that he would even have to ask that. “You don’t even have to hear it. Just hide in your shadow until it’s done, you’ll know when it is! “

“...Okay.” He said eventually, still not fully sure. 

Lucifer smiled, “That’s my boy! Now let’s not dilly-dally we got a new home to be.” 

Xemerian sighed. A new home to be indeed.


	2. More and More Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xem is being insecure, a murder happens and Pax is introduced.

_Five years later..._

“Ugh, what the hell is taking him so long?” Maze growled scanning the boisterous crowd.

Xemerian shrugged, “If I had to guess he’s having sex with that Faith girl.”

Maze huffed in annoyance. Xemerian paid no attention to the fuming demon and just continued playing on his phone. Normally people would have some complaints seeing a thirteen year old looking boy sitting at the bar, but everyone who came to Lux knew he was the owners kid. The three immortal beings had moved to LA because Lucifer found the name amusing and after five years here they are. After getting their records done Lucifer opened up a nightclub called Lux, which soon became a very popular place for all human sinners.

Maze became the bartender and Xemerian- well, he had to pretend to be a human kid. It was a lot harder than he had initially thought.

“There he is.” Maze’s voice cut in.

Xemerian perked up from his electronic device and beamed when he caught sight of Lucifer coming towards them.

“Where’ve you been?” The demon bartender demanded.

“Holed up in Chateau. Copulating with a women named Faith.”

“Called it.” Xemerian smirked, and Lucifer ruffled his hair.

“Ironic, isn’t it?”

Xemerian rolled his eyes, “Sure it is.”

Maze shook her head, disgusted at the heartwarming display in front of her. A young man suddenly rose up from behind the bar, where he had been kneeling in front of Maze.

Lucifer’s eyebrows raised and he looked to Xemerian for an explanation but the leviathan was just as shocked.

“Thank you, Patrick. You can go.” Maze dismissed before turning back to the two males. “What? I dropped something.”

Lucifer grinned while Xemerian made a gagging sound.

“Now. Lucifer. I’m a big fan of sex-“

“Obviously,” Xemerian muttered.

“But shouldn’t you be spending your valuable time doing something more...significant. You’re the lord of Hell for crying out loud.”

Here we go again, Xemerian thought bemused. Recently Maze was become more and more irritated and tense and had been constantly nagging Lucifer to return to Hell. Which, of course, the Devil would try to skid past.

“I’m retired, Maze. I’ve got nothing but time.”

He rests his case.

Xemerian then felt a cold prickly feeling on the back of his neck and he sat up. “Uh, guys?” He called but Maze and Lucifer were already aware.

Around them the music and laughter in the club became warped and distorted. The drink Maze had been pouring slowed to the point where you could count every water droplet that was about to fall into the cup.

“I think you have a visitor.” The demon said.

Xemerian gulped, having a pretty strong hunch on who the visitor was. A hand on his shoulder made him look up to see Lucifer. He gave him a brief squeeze and Xemerian felt a bit of his anxiety lessen. He knew Lucifer wouldn’t let anything happen to him.

Through the slow motion crowd, a tall dark skinned man with a grim expression and giant wings stood before them. It was Amenadiel and Xemerian felt all his anxiety come crashing back into his chest. Lucifer put his body in front of the leviathan and walked towards his brother with disguised calmness.

“Amenadiel! How’s it going, big guy?”

“You’re return to the Underworld has been...requested.” He said, getting to the point.

“Oh, okay, let me check my calendar.” Lucifer pretended to get it out. “Yep, here it is. The seventh of Never through the fifteenth of Ain’t Gonna Happen? How’s that work for you guys?”

Amenadiel stared at him unamused.

Lucifer sigh, “Look, remind Dad I quit Hell because I was sick and tired of playing a part in his play.”

“I’ll warn you against disrespecting our father, and for keeping that abomination here on earth.” Amenadiel shot a look at Xemerian who shrunk a little in his seat.

“Yeah well, Our Father’s been disrespecting me since the beginning of time so... pot/kettle. Don’t you think?” Lucifer said taking the attention off Xemerian.

“You are a mockery of everything divine!” Amenadiel exclaimed.

“Thank you.” Lucifer said, placing a hand on his chest mockingly. “Thank you, but lately I’ve been doing a fair amount of thinking. Now, do you think I’m the Devil because I’m inherently evil, or just because dear old Dad decided I was?”

“What do you think happens when the Devil leaves Hell?” Amenadiel put his face closer to Lucifer’s. “All of those demons, all of those tormented and tortured souls, where do you think they go?” The angel asked.

“Don’t know, don’t care, not my problem.” Lucifer shrugged. “Consider the position officially open. So you, my feathered friend, can go to Hell.

In a blink of an eye, Amenadiel's wing-tip was at Lucifer's throat. Xemerian and Maze tensed but Lucifer didn’t even flinch.

“Go for it. You think Father's upset now...” He taunted.

The seconds passed with both Seraph and corrupted Archangel daring each other to make the first move. Eventually Amenadiel withdrew his wing but he still held a disgruntled look.

“He has been patient for five years. He will not be merciful for much longer.”

With the threat planted, Amenadiel left in a flutter of wings and Lux returned back to a normal tempo. Xemerian deflated in his seat.

“Xemerian?” Lucifer called.

“Yeah?” He answered.

“You’re not an abomination.” He said, the seriousness in his tone made Xemerian almost believe him.

The leviathan gave a tired smile and sighed. “Yeah...I know..”

***

The teen stared up at his ceiling as he lay on his bed

An abomination.

Xemerian smirked at the word. He’s been called that more times than he could count making him wonder if that was his actual name. After Amenadiel’s surprise visit Xemerian decided to retire for the night and be in his room. Lucifer was meeting with a former Lux employee named Delilah who had become a celebrity with his help. But with all the fame she acquired she made some pretty bad decisions along the way. Drugs, cheating, more drugs, the usual.

Xemerian had no interest in being a part of that conversation, he already had a vague idea on what Lucifer was going to tell her. No, the leviathan’s mind was too clouded with other thoughts to participate.

He liked to think he was a lot more confident than he was five years ago. But Amenadiel’s words made him have second thoughts.

If any of his family knew he was feeling like this he’d become the laughing stock. More than he already was. Xemerian turned to his side and hugged his pillow. He should stop thinking about them, Lucifer was his family now and the only one he cared for. These worries will disappear in the morning.

He felt his eyelids droop and he let them, prepared to fall asleep.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Xemerian jackknifed into a sitting position at the sound of gunfire. Quickly he hopped out of his bed, into the elevator and ran outside to see what was happening. As he looked around he spotted Lucifer and Delilah on the ground, riddled with bullet holes.

“Lucifer!” Xemerian yelled in panic, running towards his fallen form.

At the sound of his name Lucifer’s eyes shot open and Xemerian gave a sigh in relief.

Right, he was immortal. Thank God.

“Bloody Hell!” The Devil cursed, looking down at his ruined suit. He rose to his feet and paused when he caught sight of his now dead companion. Xemerian watched as Lucifer’s face tightened in pain then switched to anger.

The fallen angel looked at the street and zeroed in on a car wreckage, he left Xemerian’s side and stalked towards it. The leviathan stared down at Delilah’s lifeless body with pt great sympathy. He hoped her soul was resting in Heaven now.

The police soon arrived and because both himself and Lucifer were “near” the crime scene, they were forced to answer some questions.

“I’m Detective Decker of the LAPD. I’m going to ask you some questions about the murder of Delilah McCord.” A women with dark blonde hair and blue eyes said. “First of all, what are your names?”

“Lucifer Morningstar.” The Devil grinned, he nudged Xemerian to introduce himself.

The leviathan sighed, he hated how Lucifer would always make him to talk to strangers. “X-Xemerian...”

“Lucifer and Xemerian Morningstar,” she repeated. “Is that, uh, are those stage names, or something?” Detective Decker asked.

“Mines God-given, I’m afraid.” Lucifer said, while Xemerian shrugged.

“You look familiar. Have we met?” Lucifer then asked.

Xemerian stopped listening, now feeling bored. Lucifer was more of the people person than he was. As the adults continued talking Xemerian used the distraction to sneak off into a corner away from the attention.

“Hey, Xemmie.” A feminine voice greeted.

Xemerian put a hand on his chest in fright but quickly lowered it when he noticed who it was.

“Oh. Hey, Pax.”

Pax was a reaper that he had met and befriended shortly after moving into Lux. It didn’t take long for her to become part of the family and soon she was feeding off of Lucifer’s Netflix subscription like there was no tomorrow.

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

“Well, Delilah’s on my list.” Oh, of course.

“Was she able to get to Heaven?”

Pax shrugged, “I just reap souls, where they go when they die is up to them. But I think so.”

Xemerian smiled, that made him feel a little better.

“Well I gotta go now. More souls to reap.” Pax said sheepishly. “I’ll see ya around, say hi to Luce and Maze for me.”

“Okay, bye.”

Once the reaper left Maze approached his side, her arms were crossed against her chest and Xemerian could feel the dark aura radiating off of her. She was staring at Lucifer, who was still sitting at his piano even though the detective was now gone. He had a somber expression.

"He's turning more and more human by the day." She grumbled.

Xemerian shrugged, personally he thinks Lucifer was already pretty human. The memory of an angel kneeling in front of a small frightened leviathan came into mind but it quickly faded away.


End file.
